The Best Damn Thing
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is bit and is in a band called The best damn thing.When she sees the Cullens at her concert in Chicago.She tries to avoid them but when a new member joins the band will Bella's goal become a little less unattanable.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

It's been 10 years since Edward left.I'm a vegetarian vampire.I was changed the same day Edward left.I was found by Sean and his mate Alyssa and I asked to be changed.  
Then we moved to Denver where we found Vanessa and Zach they were dying from a car crash.

Now Jessica and Joshua they were best friends. When thier siblings got in a car crash they both thought it was thier fault so they tried dying. They succeded by jumping off a cliff .They were almost dead when I found them.I bit them.A few days after the transformation was done I walked in to the living room in our Denver house and saw them kissing.

Were all in a band called The Best Damn thing. We have our concert in chicago in 5 minutes. "Stop already I have to see that at home why do I have to see it now."I said I saw Sean and Alyssa making out. "Whatever we have to get to the stage anyway"Alyssa said

Alyssa,Jessica,and I were wearing a wrap around cape that went around out bodies and came off in seconds for the right part.

"OK you guys are you ready."I yelled in to the mic.

"Yah"The crowd yelled

"OK this is our title track The Best Damn Thing."I continued

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......

The capes dropped we were in hot pink and black cheerleading uniforms.

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

All right, All right, yeah...

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...

but I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see.....

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Give me an B!  
Better treat my right!  
Give me a E!  
Everything is for me!  
L!  
love me until the end?  
Give me an L!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...

Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see......

(Chorus)

That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me....

We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey!

Hey hey hey!

Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!

Hey hey ho!

Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have  
ever seen!

Then I saw the Cullens standing in the cornor.


	2. Girlfriend and Part of the band

Bpov

"OK I'm holding a contest,where one of you lucky girls get to be in the band ."I said in the mic

"You can sign up later at our autograph signing."

"Ok here is our new song Girlfriend."

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherf**kin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

[Chorus]  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey

"Now were headed to our autograph signing where you can sign up for our Best Damn thing new band member contest."

We drove to the signing.

"Hi your the best band ever where can I sign up for the contest."I heard a girl giggled

"Right here."I looked up and gasped.

"I'm-Bella is that you."Alice said

I nodded.

"OMG you guys come here."she giggled

"What is it Alice."Emmett said

"Do you remember her."She said pointing at me

"Yah i jus-I can't um tell what she's think-Bella."Edward said

"Are you gonna sign up or not"I asked

"Yes yes yes."Alice said grabbing the pen and writing down her info.

"Ok the tryouts are next friday and then the winner will be announced live ok Alice."I said

She nodded rapidly

"You look like a bobble head."i giggled

Next friday.

"Ok next Alice Cullen."Alyssa said

Alice came in dressed the had a hot pink and black cheerleading outfit just like ours.

"Wow Alice."I said

"OK so you need to sing and dance to the Best Damn thing k."Jessica said

Alice nodded and the song started playing.

She had it lyric by lyric,an amazing voice, and she sure could dance.

"WOW Alice."I said

"OK that was great ."

She was the last contetant.

"OK you guys so we've done some voting and here are the finalist."Alyssa announced

"Natalie Smith"Jessica said

"Katelyn Penny."Alyssa said

"And Alice Cullen."I said

We heard all three of them scream.

"OK you guys have to sing and dance to Girlfriend."

* * *

**How was that Review to get a preview.**


	3. I'm strange and I like it

**Bpov **

**Day of final audition for the band.**

**Alice walked in short shorts and t shirt that said "I want a flipping taco." I thought it was funny because we don't eat.**

"**Alice is Jasper ok with you wearing those shorts." I asked**

"**Not exactly." She laughed**

"**Ok you have to sing and dance to Girlfriend." Alyssa explained**

**The song played and, wow Alice could sing. She was great at dancing as well.**

**When all the auditions were over Alyssa, Jessica, Vanessa and I discussed who we would pick.**

"**Alice" We all said**

"**She's great, she would be a great addition to the band." Alyssa said**

"**I second that." Jessica said**

"**I third that." Vanessa said**

"**Ok." I said**

**We walked out and saw all of the families of the contestants**

"**Welcome to the band……Alice Cullen" we said proudly**

**We heard Alice scream with joy.**

**I walked over to her.**

"**Congratulations Alice." I said hugging her**

"**Ok next weeks the first concert were doing Call me when your sober, You got nothing on me, Hey sugar, and Survivor not necessarily in that order." I explained**

"**Can I pick outfits." She asked**

"**Oh, Alyssa loves shopping so you guys will get along great." I giggled**

"**Another shopaholic wohoo." She yelled**

**The next week at the concert.**

"**Calm down Alice, you'll be fine." I said**

"**OK what song are we doing first" She asked**

"**Hey Sugar." I said**

"**OK" She said**

"**Lets do this." Alyssa said**

**I walked on stage followed by Alice, Jess, Vanessa, Alyssa, Sean, Zach, and Josh.**

**Show me a little bit of heart somewhereSo I feel relievedShow me a little bit of heart somewhereSo I feel redeemedHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heythat sweet face ain't gonna tempt meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heeey!Hey Sugar don't care what you sayNone of that sweet talk gonna get meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heey !Show me a little bit of strength somewhereSo I feel at ease yeah !Show me a little bit of strength somewhereSo I leave in :Hey Sugar Hey Sugar Heythat sweet face ain't gonna tear meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heeey!Hey Sugar don't care what you sayNone of that sweet talk gonna get meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heey !No redemption, it's no surpriseMorning after and mourning eyesPaint my picture, play your gameNo matter how you try to get meIt will be in vain 'cause...Hey Sugar Hey Sugar HeyYour sweet face ain't gonna tear meHey Sugar Hey I don't care whatcha sayNone of that sweet talk gonna get meHey Sugar Hey Sugar HeyChorus:Hey Sugar Hey Sugar Heythat sweet face ain't gonna tear meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heeey!Hey Sugar don't care what you sayNone of that sweet talk gonna get meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heey !Chorus:Hey Sugar Hey Sugar Heythat sweet face ain't gonna tear meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heeey!Hey Sugar don't care what you sayNone of that sweet talk gonna get meHey Sugar Hey Sugar Heey **

"**Ok our net song is call me when you sober." I announced**

**Don't cry to meIf you loved meYou would be here with meYou want meCome find meMake up your mindShould I let you fallLose it allSo maybe you can remember yourselfCan't keep believing,we're onlyDeceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lieAnd you're too lateDon't cry to meIf you love meYou would be here with meYou want meCome find meMake up your mindCouldn't take the blameSick with shameMust be exhausting to lose you;re own gameSelfishly hated,no wander you're jadedYou can't play the victim this timeAnd you're too lateDon't cry to meIf you loved meYou would be here with meYou want meCome find meMake up your mindYou never called when you're soberYou only want it cause it's overHow could I have burned paradise?How could I you were never mineSo don't cry to meIf you loved meYou would be here with meDon't lie to meJust get your thingsI've made up your mind. **

"**Ok the next song is called Survivor**

**I just woke upFrom a fractured Fairy TaleI bought the dream but didn't read the small detailsOn which roadI should takeI thought I could see itYou led me astrayAnd know I feel cheatedI let you break my heartAnd bleed itI know itBut I finally learn that I hate to loseNow there's something i've gotta proveI'm a survivorScreamin' loud and strongI'm a survivorThats right bring it onI'm taking back the part I gave awayYeahAnd I'll never do it againUnless it's an equal tradeOhAnd I open my heartLike the fool I trustedThe light in the darkUntil you unplugged itLove left a markBut I rise above itI know itEvery mistake that I ever madeMade me who I am todayI'm a survivorScreamin' loud and strongI'm a survivorThats right bring it onPrincess opens up her eyes Without a kissThat she won't forgetBecause this good girl is pissedEvery mistake that I ever madeMade me who I am todayI'm a survivorScreamin' loud and strongI'm a survivorThats right bring it onI'm a survivorScreamin' loud and strongI'm a survivorThat right bring it on**

"**This is you got nothing on me." I said**

**Summer came and took me by surpriseCalifornia sunshine in my eyesDriving with the top downWe sing alongTo our favorite songNothing could go wrongHappy as we gazed under the moonYou kissed me and it never felt too trueHard to believe in anything I wont let you break my heartNow I know who you areYou got nothin on meI see I should have known it from the startYou got nothin on meCan't tell me lies don't even tryCuz this is goodbyeThought you had me fooled but you were wrongI know what's going onAnd it didn't take me longWorking hard to read between the linesHe smiles at a girl while passing byNothing I would give, do, or sayNow I'm on my wayNever been too late?Now I know who you areYou got nothin on meI see I should have known it from the startYou got nothin on meYou can't tell me lies, don't even tryCuz this is goodbyeTo broken promises You got nothin on meYou got nothin on meYou got nothin on meI know who you areNow I see I should have known it from the startYou can't tell me lies, don't even tryCuz this is goodbyeI know who you areYou got nothin on meNow I see, I should have known it from the startYou got nothin on meYou can't tell me lies, don't even tryCuz this is goodbye **

"**May I ?"Alice asked**

**I handed her the mic.**

"**This song just shows how strange and hyper I am." She said**

**(Hey!)(Yeah!)I'm fly thee originalI'm sly unpredictableIm nearly irresistable and I dont even tryIm easily excitableCompletely undeniableand somtimes unreliableDont ask me why(dont ask me why)(Chorus)Im strange and I like itThat's just the way I am!I Can't change I Can't hide itThat's just the way I am!Might as well get over itDon't try to understandIm strange and I like itThats just the way I amFrom a whisper to a SHOUT!!!On what the buzz is all aboutEverybody's bugging outAnd iv'e only just begunThey can't rain on my paradeI'm sunshine on a cloudy dayMake lemons into lemonadeI'm just havin' fun(havin fun)(Repeat chorus)I'm strange and I like itThat's just the way I am!I Can't change I Can't hide itThat's just the way I am!Might as well get over itDon't try to understandI'm strange and I like itThat's just the way I am!(Ooh)I'm strange and I like itThat's just the way I am!I can't changeI can't hide itThat's just the way I amMight as well get over itDon't try to understandIm strange and I like itThat's just the way I am!I'm strange and I like itThat's just the way I amI can't changeI can't hide itThat's just the way I amMight as well get over it Don't try to understandI'm strange and I like itThat's just the way I am! **


End file.
